3
by Askait Amara
Summary: This piece focuses on Arizona, Lauren and Leah.


This is just something I'm playing with. It will be rated M and will look much closer at the relationship between Arizona and Leah, as well as Arizona and Lauren. I am still working on the longer Arizona and Lauren piece and plan to get back to that this weekend. Tonight, I just felt like a distraction so I opened my imagination to the idea of Leah and Arizona together. They might just have an interesting story to share, who knows?

3 by Askait Amara

I do not own these characters. They belong to Grey's Anatomy and Company.

Arizona made a point of focusing her attention on Lauren's words and not her mouth. She hadn't seen the tall, fit, amber-eyed craniofacial surgeon in weeks and the thought of kissing her, regardless of who saw was becoming overwhelming. Having her private life exposed suddenly seemed far less important to her than the fact that her lover of the past eleven months was standing right next to her and the sexual energy emanating from her muscular frame was deliciously palpable. Still, the fact that she was a Board Director and technically Lauren's boss (during the times when Lauren was under contract) prevented her from making any sudden display of public affection.

As if reading Arizona's mind, Lauren leaned in gracefully and whispered, "We really haven't had a proper hello yet, have we?"

Arizona felt her face flush; not from embarrassment, but from the heat generated by Lauren's closeness. She loved that Lauren could read her like a book. She suckled her bottom lip seductively and coyly turned her head from side to side. "No we haven't."

Silently, Lauren analyzed the impulsive decision that led to her catching an early flight and surprising the irresistible crystalline-eyed Goddess before her. It seemed like a great idea at the time, but she hadn't all the facts. Perhaps when Arizona returned her text with: **_"Fantastic! Meet me at Joe's for a work thing, but don't worry, it will be fun and we won't stay long,"_** she might have considered their well-established pattern of immediately checking into a hotel or going to either of their homes and tearing off each other's clothing.

In typical Lauren fashion, she considered options. They were in Arizona's haunt, with Arizona's people, so the bathroom wasn't an option. The street out front was an even worse idea, for surely more of Arizona's colleagues were on their way. She had already scanned Joe's to see if Callie was present. Given the fact that she wasn't meant Callie was likely on her way. Being in the same room with Callie didn't bother Lauren as much as it should, but she knew it bothered Arizona, so out of respect for her lover, she factored Callie's arrival into the equation. Simple deduction left her with no other option. She leaned in for a second time in thirty-seconds and whispered, "Meet me in the back room in five minutes."

Arizona watched Lauren cross the crowded space. She loved the way Lauren walked. She had what Arizona could only describe as sensual swag. She analyzed it when they first met. What she came up with was an assessment that Lauren's gate is an integrative mix of confidence, femininity, groundedness and something both angelic and mischievous, all at once.

Lauren was pleased to find the back room full of what appeared to be Upper Northwestern folk; only one person who stood out as a potential colleague. She was a tall attractive blonde whom Lauren thought she might have seen before—perhaps in scrubs.

Without making eye contact with anyone, especially the gorgeous blonde, Lauren went directly to the back bar, ordered two glasses of red and carried them to the darkest corner she could find. Sliding onto a wooden stool adjacent a tall wooden table, she felt a wave of excitement surge through her being. She absolutely loved spending time with Arizona and appreciated everything about their relationship. It was rare indeed to find someone as secure in her sexuality as Arizona. That she matched her sexual appetite was a bonus she never took for granted. Sure she wished they'd met under different circumstance, but they didn't, and in the end, things worked out the way she had hoped.

Lauren's heart swelled over the fact that Arizona grew stronger every day. With each new month, the beautiful soul with wheels on her heels became healthier and clearer about what she wanted from life. Something Lauren completely respected and adored. She'd have done just about anything to continue their connection and had no trouble agreeing to Arizona's request for an uncomplicated sexual relationship with emotional intimacy, but no demands. Everything decided was done in the open. They'd promised early on to let the other know if they had met someone and agreed to check in with the other, if possible, before any sexual encounter took place. To date, neither had found anyone desirable enough to test the boundaries of their commitment to an open relationship.

Lauren leaned back in the stool and took a long slow pull from her glass. It was an average varietal, yet she was happy with the flavor. It was peppery, like Arizona liked. As she scanned the room for a second time, she decided she liked Seattle. It wasn't the South, which meant it wasn't a place she could ever see herself living for a long period of time, but there was something about it—something hipsterly charming. It was also Arizona's home, and for this reason alone, Lauren made an effort to see past the monochrome drear of the microclimate and seek out the good in every encounter. Here at Joe's was one such opportunity. She made a point of enjoying the fact that the people around her seemed inviting and earthy, educated and conscious, grounded and authentic.

Taking another long slow pull, Lauren let her eyes fall upon an opposite-sex couple doing what she could only assume was negotiate the terms of their relationship. As she watched the man shift in his chair and the woman close her body to him completely, she became acutely aware of the feeling that someone was watching her.

Being watched was a feeling Lauren knew incredibly well. As an attractive woman, she often experienced such an invasion and had become extremely adept at shutting down unwanted attention with a singular glance. The majority of the time this happened, she found herself locking eyes with a man, but the energy coming toward her felt different somehow. Not male, but penetrating. Not devouring, but commanding. She turned and was slightly surprised to lock eyes with the same attractive blonde she saw on the way in. The fact that the assertive stranger didn't look away made her smile. A smile, in a situation such as this, routinely brought about one of two results. The person either instantly looked away never to sneak another peek, or responded with a smile of their own. That the tall attractive blonde responded with latter surprised her slightly. She guessed the woman would be the type to look away. What happened next, surprised her even more. The attractive stranger stood and walked toward her. As she did, Lauren let out a long slow breath and basked in the sensation of sexual attraction.

"Hi, I'm Leah. You're Lauren right?" The lithe blonde said leaning in slightly.

"Yeah," Lauren said calmly. Seeing the woman up close helped her gain clarity. She had definitely seen her before. Instead of coming right out and asking, Lauren cast a line and fished for information. "Are you here for the party?"

"I am, but as you can probably tell, I'm not in the mood to join in the fun just yet."

"No?" Lauren said with a lilt that most people would find as an invitation to continue speaking.

Leah smiled and held up her drink, communicating the message that what she was avoiding would be made easier to endure with alcohol.

The beautiful strangers charisma combined with and the way her throat muscles moved as she swallowed stirred something deep within Lauren's psyche.

Leah set her drink on the table next to the untouched glass of red that awaited Arizona's arrival and said, "So you're dating Dr. Robbins, yeah?"

Lauren caught a nibble of what it was about Leah that was drawing her in. It was the straightforwardness she was used to with Southern women. She was about to deliver a clever non-answer when she saw Arizona enter the room. She quickly examined her curvaceous lover's features to see whether she was annoyed by the fact that Lauren had company. What she saw intrigued her. Arizona didn't appear annoyed in the least; no far from it. Arizona seemed elated.

"Hey," the playful peds surgeon said with a slow sensual tone.

Lauren wasn't sure who the greeting was for and decided she didn't care.

"Hey Dr. Robbins," Leah said with a tone different from that she'd used with Lauren.

Arizona caught something in Leah's timbre; something that reminded her of their interaction a few nights earlier. They were sitting in the break room together after a long and difficult surgery when Leah, out of nowhere, became unusually open about her plans for the future. Arizona recalled feeling honored and touched by Leah's vulnerability. By the end of their conversation, both women acknowledged how nice it was to have gained such a deep understanding of the other. Leah's exact words were: "I feel like you get me in a way that no one else has before." Arizona's were: "Your plans inspire and motivate me to reclaim a part of myself I lost when I was young." Then she smiled at the memory the Leah's awkward attempt at flirtation by saying; "Now Dr. Robbins, please don't tell me I'm too young for you. That would just put an unpleasant end to an amazingly beautiful evening."

Leah noticed Arizona's pause and slipped into thoughts of her own. She knew Lauren was right there, still she couldn't deny herself the pleasure of replaying her evening with Arizona. She was certain their time in the break-room affected Arizona in a similar way it did her. Still, she couldn't be sure. Something was different about their connection. She had never felt so nervous with a woman she was attracted to before. Making the first move and initiating physical contact came easily to her, but not with Dr. Arizona Robbins. The most she could muster was a slightly vague but flirtatious line about her age.

Lauren picked up on the shifting energy between the two gorgeous blondes. She felt secure in her assumption that Arizona was holding clear boundaries. At the same time, she allowed herself the pleasure of entertaining the fantasy of what it might be like to watch them kiss or participate in a threesome with both. She knew Arizona was open to such a scenario. They had almost entered into one with a musician in San Francisco a few months earlier. It was she who initiated and neither Arizona nor Lauren felt comfortable taking her up on the offer without enough time to process in advance how they might feel after. The next morning they discussed the missed opportunity over coffee and agreed that a threesome was something they were both open to, with the right person of course. They went as far as to set terms and limits around what would be acceptable to share with a third person and what would not.

To Be Continued


End file.
